Which One Is Next To Go?
by NinjasWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: The Akatsuki have just moved into their new base. Strange things begin happening to them and they are left wondering 'which one is next to go' Rated T for a certain foul mouthed follower of Jashin.
1. The Arrival

_**Hi! :D**_

_**I just came up with this because I felt like writing something a little scarier than my other story 'I Tell You a Story, You Get Scared'. Because the other one is true events it's not as horrifying as something like this. And I like stories where the Akatsuki are terrorized by beings more ominous than themselves. Anyways, enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that's it.**_

**Which One Is Next To Go?**

**Chapter I – The Arrival**

As each stood before the entrance to the somewhat foreboding house, none knew exactly what to say. The Akatsuki were relocating to a new base. Most had been somewhat eager, with new surroundings to enjoy and new rooms too. But this was not what they were hoping for. The house seemed old, like it had been standing for a long time and had seen much. It was different to the usual Cliffside or underground base that the Akatsuki called their home.

"Well, this is it", Pain said, stating the complete obvious. Deidara scowled, feeling a little bit disheartened.

"This place is just downright fucking creepy", Hidan said, pretty much taking the words from everyone else's mouths.

"… He's right for once. What possessed you to choose such a location?" Kakuzu asked, earning him surprised looks. For once he agreed with Hidan, and there were no arguments.

"I thought it was a nice change from the typical base location", Pain stated, shrugging. Despite being evil, Pain liked to make sure the rest of the Akatsuki felt somewhat content. He tried to keep them from fighting all the time, and encouraged them to get along.

"It is, but it's just somewhat… strange. Hidan probably described it best, as being creepy", Sasori spoke calmly, and with more patience and tolerance than usual.

"Do you think it's haunted?" Deidara asked, totally out of character for him. Itachi was gazing on with scarlet eyes, using his Sharingan to prove Deidara right or wrong.

"I don't see anything", he stated after a few moments, eyes turning back to their natural ink black state.

"Do ghosts even give off a chakra signature?" Kisame asked his partner, who merely shrugged and said nothing.

"Enough. In we go", Konan was getting impatient. What was the point of just standing out the front of the house and arguing? Besides, she really wanted to go to her room and relax.

"Right", the others agreed. The rest of the Akatsuki did what they were told. Konan was no fun to be around when she was in a bad mood.

The house was even creepier on the inside. There was a large lobby area upon entering. Directly opposite the front door (which was actually two doors, wooden and heavy in a large doorway) was a staircase branching off to the higher level in two directions. There was railing all along the top area, where the rooms were situated along the corridors. The area was completely open. The kitchen branched off the back of the lobby, and past the kitchen was the backyard. Or rather back forest. The place was overgrown with weeds, not even flowers. There was a tree right in the middle, one lone tree. There was one bathroom on the lower level, and one on the top.

"Well, how nice", Deidara said, although no one could tell whether he was being sarcastic or serious.

"It seems a little less ominous in here, although it's very spacious", Kakuzu noted.

"Wonder if it echoes? HELLO!" Kisame called out.

"Hello", his voice echoed back to him, although it sounded somewhat different.

"ART IS BANG!" Deidara called out after Kisame.

"Bang", the voice echoed back again. It sounded somewhat like Kisame's echo, but a little bit more towards Deidara's style of talking.

"Hey, are we going to spend all day talking to our own echoes, or are we going to find our rooms and settle down?" Pain asked.

"Settle down", the rest agreed in their own little way. Pain led them up the stairs, to the left first. Pain pointed to the first door.

"This one is my room. Remember each others' rooms in case of emergency", he ordered, continuing down the corridor to the second door.

"This is Konan's room", he stated simply, and kept walking. Next was the third door.

"This room belongs to Itachi", he gestured towards Itachi, who nodded.

"Just wait until I have finished assigning everyone's rooms, and then you may check it out", Pain said, walking to the fourth door.

"This room belongs to Zetsu. Who… isn't here yet… has anyone seen Zetsu?" Pain turned around to the rest of the group, who responded with shrugs and shakes of their heads.

"I'm sure he'll turn up soon, anyway. The last room on this side is the bathroom. Now onto the other side", Pain walked back in the direction they came, leading them to the right side of the upper level. Likewise there were five doors on this side too. They could clearly see the lobby from up here. First door on the right.

"This room is Kisame's", he looked at the door, and then at the shark man, who nodded. The continued along the corridor.

"This is Deidara's room", he gestured at the second door, and Deidara seemed content with his room placement. Next door, in the centre of the corridor.

"This is Hidan's room". Fourth door next.

"Sasori's", he said simply, earning an approving look from said puppet man. Last door. Before Pain could say anything, Kakuzu interrupted.

"My room", he stated.

"Yes".

Now that room placement was over, each member went to their respective rooms. The rooms weren't overly big, but a nice size to accommodate them. The rooms were very cold, compared to the corridor they had been standing in before.

Deidara walked into his room, and instantly cringed. It was dark, and cold. And somehow, it just felt… wrong. That's the only word that could describe this room. He felt this odd feeling that caused him to feel slightly uneasy. He stood for a few seconds and walked over to the window. The blinds were shut, so he opened them. Dust flew into the air, causing him to sneeze. The room was flooded with light, and it felt a little better after that. The room was already furbished, and the bed looked rather comfortable. Although dusty, he didn't mind the furniture at all.

Hidan walked into his room, and instantly frowned.

"This room needs personality!" He proclaimed loudly. Well, the room was a little bit too boring for him. He proceeded to stab himself with his scythe and draw his lord's symbol on his wall with his own blood. The symbol took up a large space of the wall.

"Lord Jashin will be happy!" He said, happy with his handiwork.

Kakuzu quickly discovered a place to hide his money. He hid it under the floorboards. It didn't take him very long to put up a couple of floorboards, slip the briefcase in, and replace the floorboards so it looked like before.

None of the rest of them really had any complaints with their rooms. Sasori had found nice places to display his best puppets. Pain made sure Zetsu's room was appropriate for the plant man. There was a terrarium specially for him to sleep in comfortably and the way the house was facing, the sun would rise in front of the house and set behind, so no bedroom was exposed to direct heat because they were to the sides of the house. Zetsu wouldn't complain. Kisame was happy, and he made sure that he had a few bottles of water readily available. Itachi had no complaints whatsoever. Konan displayed her most intricate origami models around her room, and made sure she had plenty of paper handy. Pain liked his room. It was cozy and fitting for him. After they all got settled, each came back down to the lobby in their own time.

"Well, the house seems less foreboding now", Pain shrugged, earning defeated acknowledgements from the members that had felt otherwise.

"It's probably because none of you were used to the place. But now you've had a look and settled down it might feel more pleasant", Konan said calmly, smiling at the others. Deidara decided not to mention his first impression of his room. Zetsu hadn't turned up yet, but they decided he would show up eventually, and didn't pursue it any further.

The rest of the day went by like any other day. The occasional argument between members, Hidan's content swearing, Kakuzu counting a bundle of notes, and everyone just relaxing and lazing about. It seemed like what they had felt was in fact merely nerves about such a different base to the norm.

That was what they thought, at least before night descended upon them…

_**So, like it, hate it? It might not be much of a horror right now, but that will change. I have ideas for later chapters… gruesome ideas… yes, I'll make it good for those horror enthusiasts. At least, I hope it turns out alright. Hope you look forward to the next chapter! :D **_


	2. The First Night

_**Hi! :D**_

_**This fanfic is proving to be very interesting to create. I've already thought up a few ideas to add in later on when the horror really begins. This chapter will be pretty simple, like any ordinary haunting. But I promise that it will be more of a horror as the fanfic progresses. Anyways, enjoy! :D**_

**Which One Is Next To Go?**

**Chapter II – The First Night**

The sky gradually became darker as the hours went by. The day had been spent relaxing and just getting used to the house. Before long it was completely dark. Deidara was fiddling with a mould of clay and occasionally arguing about the meaning of art with Sasori, who was fixing a puppet. Kisame was chatting with Itachi. Hidan was examining his rosary and occasionally insulting Kakuzu, who was counting the same bundle of money several times. Pain was chatting casually with Konan, and feeling good about the fact that the others were getting along better than usual. Zetsu still hadn't arrived, and he probably wouldn't come during the night.

"Art is fleeting!" Deidara yelled.

"Art is eternal!" Sasori snapped back.

Well, at least there was no physical fighting. It was starting to get very late, and they were all getting pretty tired.

"Right, I'm turning in", Kisame announced, standing up and stretching.

"Me too", Deidara agreed. They made their way up the stairs and turned right to their rooms. It was dark upstairs, and the faint light from the lobby below was the only guide to their rooms.

"Well, goodnight", Kisame said, going to walk into his room.

"Wait a second. Weren't we the only two to come upstairs?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Who's that over there?" Deidara pointed to the left side of the upstairs area. Kisame looked over and his blood ran cold. Deidara was trembling too. There was a dark silhouette standing in front of Zetsu's room. Not intimidating but merely watching the two now frightened Akatsuki members.

"I… I have no idea…" Kisame said slowly.

"Maybe it's Zetsu? Hey, is that you, Zetsu?" Deidara called out to the silhouette. In response, the figure just disappeared into the darkness.

"What's going on?" Pain came walking up the stairs.

"Leader, is everyone else downstairs right now?" Kisame asked, his voice a little bit shaky.

"Well, yeah. Why?" Pain asked.

"There was a ghost", Deidara blurted out.

"Pardon?"

"It was in front of Zetsu's room", Deidara said quickly. Pain walked over to Zetsu's room and opened the door. He switched on the light and peered into the room.

"There's no one in there. Relax", Pain said, turning off the light but leaving the door open.

"Oh, okay… goodnight leader", Deidara said, turning to his door.

"Yes, goodnight", Pain replied. Deidara entered his room and Kisame looked at Pain.

"Yes, I'm turning in too. Goodnight", Kisame opened his door and walked in. Pain nodded at the shark man and went back downstairs.

"Hey, what was all the fuss?" Kakuzu asked when Pain was back downstairs. The lobby was huge, but they had put all the couches and chairs in one corner, pretty much making that the lounge room. That's where everyone except Deidara and Kisame was right now.

"They were just imagining things. Alright, I think we should all get some rest now", Pain ordered, and everyone stood up and made their way upstairs.

Deidara was laying on his bed in the darkness. He could hear many footsteps and quiet chatter and assumed that everyone was just turning in for the night. His room was cozy, and he didn't feel that same odd feeling when he was in there this time.

The house was completely silent for a while, albeit the occasional sleepy swearing of Hidan dreaming, and Kisame snoring a little. The walls weren't overly soundproof, but just enough so it was peaceful. It was about 11.30 now.

Hidan woke up suddenly. There was no noise, besides Kisame snoring softly from two rooms down. Deidara had to deal with Kisame snoring one side, and Hidan swearing the other. Hidan wondered why he had woken up because he usually slept through the whole night and there was nothing that could've woken him up, no noise, and no light. Wait, there was a faint light seeping underneath his door. It was odd, maybe one of the others had gotten up to go to the bathroom? Hidan waited patiently for the light to go off, but still after ten minutes it was still on.

"What are you, fucking constipated? Hurry up and go back to bed!" He called out loudly. Then there were footsteps that seemed to be getting louder, like someone was walking to his room.

"No, don't fucking come in here, just go back to fucking bed!" He yelled. The footsteps seemed to stop as soon as they reached his door. But he couldn't see feet under his door, the light was still seeping in. Suddenly the light went off, and there were more footsteps. They were rather quiet at first but got louder as whoever it was came closer to Hidan's room. He was a little disturbed at this. His door swung open and the light was turned on. Pain walked in.

"Oh, leader", Hidan said, somewhat relieved.

"What are you yelling about?" Pain asked.

"Who was on the fucking toilet and wouldn't hurry up?" Hidan asked, "The light was bothering me and I couldn't get back to fucking sleep".

"Hidan, there was no one up. There was no light coming from the corridor. You were yelling to someone so I came out to investigate. But there was light coming from underneath your door, so I thought you were awake", Pain explained. Now Hidan was thoroughly disturbed.

"Oh, sorry leader. I didn't mean to wake you", Hidan said, way more polite than his usual self.

"That's okay", Pain walked out, turning off the light and slowly shutting the door. Hidan relaxed a little bit and hoped nothing would happen again. Oh god, more footsteps. They were coming to his room again.

"Leave, fucking leave", he prayed quietly. The door was opened again, and in walked… Deidara.

"Deidara? What do you want?" Hidan asked, relieved it wasn't a ghost.

"I… I can't sleep. Can I stay in here, please?" Deidara asked. He was hugging a pillow and looked a little spooked. Hidan was usually very stubborn but he was nervous too. And safety in numbers, he told himself.

"… Yeah, sure. Come in", he welcomed the blond in. Deidara looked happy and shut the door and walked over. The beds were all queen size, so there was enough room.

"Sleep head to toe, alright?" Hidan pointed to the end of the bed, and rolled over so there was enough room.

"Thank you", Deidara nodded gratefully.

"What's got you so worked up?" Hidan asked when Deidara was comfortable.

"Well… I saw a light too. I was a little spooked, but I heard you yelling about the bathroom. I figured that it was someone just using the bathroom, but then I heard footsteps. They walked straight past my room and fell silent when they reached your room. Then I heard more footsteps, and they walked past my room again and I heard your door open. I got worried, so I listened. I heard leader talk to you and tell you everything. I got really scared, and didn't want to be alone. I knew you were awake, so I figured just come in here…" Deidara explained. Hidan nodded.

"I got it. Don't worry, just try to sleep now. Good night", Hidan said.

"Yes, good night". They both fell asleep soon, and there were no more disturbances for the rest of the night.

Morning came, and it became bright again. Hidan lazily opened his eyes, and realized Deidara wasn't on the bed anymore. He looked around, and noticed the blond laying on the floor clutching his pillow. Deidara yawned, and sat up.

"Ow…" He mumbled, rubbing his back.

"Good morning", Hidan said. Deidara opened one eye.

"Oh, hey. Thanks for letting me crash in here", he smiled, standing up.

"No problem. I'm fucking starved, we should go get breakfast", Hidan said. The blond nodded in agreement and they left the room. It was around nine in the morning now.

The rest of the Akatsuki besides Itachi were already up. No one wakes Itachi up, he's a terrible morning person. It was always better to let him wake up on his own.

"Hey you two. Care for some bacon and eggs on toast?" Konan asked.

"Hell fucking yes!" Hidan cheered and Deidara nodded eagerly. The fear of last night was fading into the back of their minds. But little did they know it was about to get a whole lot worse.

_**Well, this chapter was a lot of fun to write too. But I can't wait to write the next chapter! It will be the start of the real horror. Thanks for reading and please review! :D**_


	3. The Horrifying Discovery

_**Hello**_

_**Like I said before, the real horror starts here. Also huge thanks to xXxRinxXx and Hex-Fox for reviewing. You both rock! Haven't got much else to say, but please enjoy! :D**_

**Which One Is Next To Go?**

**Chapter III – The Horrifying Discovery**

Daytime was always very peaceful, a huge contrast to the night. It was around midday now and Zetsu still hadn't shown up. The others were lazing around and chatting a little, about how they slept and what they thought of their rooms and such. It seemed none of the others experienced anything odd. The day was totally, but humid. There were grey clouds off in the distance. Dead giveaways that there was a storm approaching, and would likely hit tonight. For some odd reason, the Akatsuki were getting along better than ever. Hidan and Deidara were chatting happily about their interests, Sasori and Deidara hadn't picked a fight since before breakfast, and Kakuzu was actually letting Kisame help him count his money. That was a very bizarre thing for him to do.

The day went by uneventfully, just like usual. Before long it was dinner time, and beginning to get dark. Dinner was being prepared now. Konan's cooking was always the best. Deidara needed to use the bathroom, but Kisame was already using the downstairs one.

"I'll be right back", he told Hidan, who was in the middle of explaining about his lord Jashin to the blond.

"Alright then", Hidan replied, turning around and chatting to Itachi instead. Itachi seemed to be more _not _apathetic and actually was alright with chatting to the others.

Deidara quickly went up the stairs, skipping every second step. He turned left to the bathroom, passing Zetsu's room. After using the bathroom Deidara walked back out, not in much of a rush. He happened to look in Zetsu's room, because the door was left open from Pain last night. Much to his surprise, Zetsu was standing over near the window.

"Zetsu? When did you get here? Come downstairs, we're having dinner", he called to the plant man. Zetsu turned around without a word, and came over towards the door. Deidara moved aside, and Zetsu went straight past him, turning and making his way to the stairs. Deidara was mystified with his silence, as he wasn't even talking to himself! But he followed nonetheless, and watched the plant man walk through the lobby quietly. Itachi turned around to see whether Deidara was back yet, and to his surprise saw Zetsu, with Deidara following.

"Zetsu?" Itachi tilted his head, saying the plant man's name so quietly only Kisame heard. Kisame also turned around, and was surprised too.

Zetsu didn't stop to greet anyone, he just walked over to the door into the backyard. And much to Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame's horror, disappeared into thin air just before he made it. Deidara stopped following, and stood perfectly still, eyes wide with shock. Both Itachi and Kisame stood up in alarm, and that's when the other members took notice of what was going on. Deidara explained what he saw, and Itachi and Kisame insisted on going outside.

"We need to check nothing's happened", Itachi said to Pain.

"… Alright. Get flashlights. You all go out and check, and I'll stay here to make sure Konan is okay", Pain said. It seemed Pain was now open to the possibility that this house was not as it should be, and knew safety in numbers was important.

"Itachi and Kisame lead, because they have the only flashlights. The rest of us will follow", Sasori said, taking on the role of leadership. He was very level headed, like Itachi.

"I hope Zetsu's okay", Deidara said. Hidan walked over next to him.

"Don't worry", Hidan said to Deidara.

The group made their way outside, flashlights shining and everyone very alert. Indeed, it was like a forest out there. No one had actually been outside yet, and it wasn't the brightest idea to investigate during the dark. There was still faint sunlight shining, enough to allow them to see somewhat.

"We need to clear this place out of all the weeds. Hidan, can I borrow your scythe tomorrow for that?" Sasori asked.

"How about you use Kisame's sword?" Deidara suggested.

"Both! Get the job done quickly", Kisame agreed. The group stopped walking.

Everyone looked on. They had reached the centre of the backyard. That lone tree stood tall and proud. Yet somehow ominously. At the foot of the tree, there was a strange shape in the darkness.

"What an odd plant. Look at its shape", commented Sasori, who was now holding a flashlight along with Kakuzu. They had swapped around while walking. No one thought to shine a beam on the odd plant.

"C'mon, let's keep looking", Deidara said, tugging Hidan's arm. Just as he finished his sentence, there was a flash of lightning. It illuminated the entire yard, and the group saw the odd plant in the light.

"Zetsu…" Itachi said solemnly. Or rather, it _was _Zetsu. When he was alive. What they saw were his remains. His human part was skeletal, decaying but still not completely. The Venus flytrap on his head was brown and wilted. He was still rooted to the ground like he was when he traveled, which meant he was on his way to the house before he died.

"Zetsu…!" Deidara cringed, feeling sick from seeing his fallen comrade in such a state. Hidan patted Deidara's back in an attempt to calm the blond down. The others lowered their heads in sadness.

"It seems the soil here is poisonous", Kisame said, offering an explanation for Zetsu's death.

"Then how is that tree growing?" Hidan asked.

"I think it's better not to ask. Tomorrow, when it's light out, we'll give him a proper funeral", Itachi said calmly, turning around to leave. The others followed quietly, stunned by what they saw and angry they couldn't do anything about it.

As soon as they made it back, they all sat down quietly. Itachi spared the others of having to explain to their leader what they saw and told Pain himself. Pain was sad at the loss of a valuable comrade, and agreed to give him a proper burial. Dinner went on silently and everyone retreated to bed early. Hidan offered to put up with Deidara again, which Deidara was thankful for. The night was quiet, as though the spirits were sparing them more grief, just for tonight.

Daylight came, and the funeral took place. Zetsu could not be moved, so they searched the entire backyard until they found some flowers. White flowers, thankfully. White is traditional in mourning for the dead, so it was fitting. They decorated his body in flowers, and engraved a stone tablet for Zetsu, placing it in front of the body. There was sadness, but no tears. They had to be strong, Akatsuki cannot show weakness. Zetsu would've wanted them to be strong.

The day was sad, and quiet. They spent a few hours covering the corpse with flowers as best they could, and offering prayers to the plant man. Eventually they went inside for a wake, decorating Zetsu's room with flowers and growing more in his terrarium.

It was peaceful, up until night time. Things were about to get a whole lot scarier…

_**This chapter was sad to write. I like Zetsu so this is my idea of a fitting funeral. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! :D **_


	4. The Third Night

_**Heya! :D**_

_**Sorry about the wait, but here it is! The fourth chapter! I'm back at school now, and homework has increased tenfold, so my updates will be slow for a while. But I'll do my best! Anyways, this chapter is sorta like chapter two, only slightly scarier. It's mainly a spacer before more real horror. So, enjoy! :D**_

_**I'd like to thank Alexe15, xXxRinxXx, Jashinist Puppeteer 461, Hex-Fox, animechild97, and Miss Metal for their reviews. You guys make this fanfic worth writing! :D**_

**Which One Is Next To Go?**

**Chapter IV – The Third Night**

Zetsu's death had been a huge blow to the Akatsuki's power, but they had to move on. It was now nighttime once again, the third night at the new base. It had been peaceful the night before, but that was not a guarantee this night would be the same. Everyone was feeling solemn, and slightly nervous. Zetsu died of seemingly natural causes, but some things didn't add up. They only found him because Zetsu himself had shown them where to look, and there was that tree growing in supposedly poisonous soil. What if… they were all in danger?

"Deidara? I'm going to the front of the house for some air. Want to come? You seem frazzled", Kisame noted. Deidara, being the youngest, was often looked out for by the others. Especially since moving here.

"Alright", Deidara nodded, standing up. Konan was sitting dozing on the couch, Hidan was sitting on the floor by the lit fireplace, Kakuzu was sitting down on a chair near the wall reading a book, Itachi was sitting on a chair staring at the flames stoically, Pain was standing over by the wall near Kakuzu with his eyes closed, and Sasori was sitting on the couch staring at the floor. This was a strange sight, the Akatsuki in silence.

Deidara and Kisame walked over to the front door. They hadn't actually left the house since they got there, aside from going into the backyard. Kisame reached out to the twin handles, going to open the door. But it was locked.

"What?" Kisame muttered.

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked.

"It's locked… from the outside", came the nervous reply. They were locked in here somehow.

"I can't get it open", Kisame took to slamming himself against the door to try and force it open. It wasn't working.

"What are you doing?" Pain asked when he noticed what was going on.

"We're locked in!" Deidara shouted back and the other Akatsuki were shaken from their somber demeanour. Hidan walked over and tried the handle again.

"Shit, he's right", Hidan confirmed.

"What the hell is going on?" Konan started to panic.

"Relax. We'll try again in the morning", Pain soothed.

"I'm tired. I want to go to bed", Deidara said, looking down at his feet. He had a sudden nauseous feeling in his stomach, like something was definitely wrong.

"Alright. But I want two of you to one room. Safety in numbers, alright?" Pain said, nodding.

"We're teammates, and we get along. I'll share a room with Itachi", Kisame offered, gesturing towards said stoic ninja.

"I'll share with Sasori. He's probably the next quietest one besides Itachi", Kakuzu said, nodding at the puppet man.

"I'll put up with the kid", Hidan gestured towards Deidara, who smiled gratefully.

"That leaves me and her", Pain said.

They all made their way upstairs. The entire house was dark now, as it was around 10.30. Everyone bid each other goodnight and chose rooms.

"We'll be in my room tonight?" Deidara asked.

"Yep", Hidan answered simply.

So the rooms in use were Deidara's, Kisame's, Sasori's, and Konan's.

All was quiet for a while. There was quiet chatter amongst roommates for a while, and the wind occasionally blowing outside. By 11.00 all was quiet. There wasn't even any snoring, which meant no one was asleep yet.

That's when it started again. Footsteps, only they sounded more like running rather than walking.

"Hidan?" Deidara called out quietly.

"I know. I hear it too", the Jashinist replied.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" The blond called out shakily. No response, just silence. Then there was knocking on the door. Soft raps, almost inaudible.

"Hello?" Hidan called. Deidara quickly scrambled from the tail end of the bed to the head of the bed, next to Hidan. They both were sitting up. The raps went on for about a minute, and then abruptly stopped.

"… That was odd…" Deidara said softly, earning him a nod from Hidan. Both sat in silence for a few moments. There were still footsteps, only softer and less frequent, like walking.

This continued for a while, until a few minutes before midnight. There was chattering too, although inhuman voices rather than their comrades. Like whispers in the shadows, they spoke quick total gibberish. Several voices, it seemed. Hidan and Deidara sat in total silence and fear, although they would deny the latter.

Dead on midnight, the chattering stopped. All the noise stopped. Deidara stared at the door. Surely that wasn't it. That couldn't be the end of it. Unfortunately, he was correct.

A blood curdling, ear piercing scream echoed through the base. It was terrifying. Deidara's eyes widened and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He felt like screaming himself. The scream continued for about five seconds, followed by eerie silence. Just like that, all was silent.

"Holy fuck", Hidan managed to utter after about a minute. Then, frantic footsteps.

"Oh god…" Deidara leaned back as the footsteps drew closer, closer… SLAM!

The door swung open, and there stood… Konan. She looked spooked, and walked into the room.

"C'mon you two, we're all moving into the same room. Let's go", she ordered. Hidan and Deidara didn't hesitate, following her closely. The hall was completely silent, and all the doors were open. They made it over to Konan's room, and everyone else was already sitting in there. The light was on, and once the trio walked in Konan closed the door after them.

"Anyone else scared as fuck?" Hidan asked, smiling to try and lighten the mood.

"This is fucking pathetic! We're the Akatsuki! We're not supposed to fucking feel fear! We are supposed to be fucking feared! And here we are, scared by a fucking ghost! What the fuck happened to us!" Hidan cried out when no one answered.

"… I agree with him. But there's not much else we can do…" Sasori muttered.

"Let's just wait out the night, and force our way out tomorrow", Pain soothed. He was always the calm thinker. The others nodded, realizing that was the smartest decision.

It was 2.00, and they were all still awake. All had been silent since the scream, and that's how they all hoped it would stay. But of course, that couldn't be so.

Again, footsteps. Quiet and quick, they echoed throughout the base.

"Please just stop…" Deidara was fed up with this. Sleep would be nice, since he hadn't had much since they got here. Obviously the entity, or entities, didn't listen. Footsteps constantly echoed through the base for at least half an hour. And, just like before, all was still… at least, for a little while.

*Smash*

"What was that?" Kisame asked.

*Smash*

"Sounds like… porcelain being smashed?" Sasori tilted his head.

"Porcelain?" Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Plates, you idiot. Dinner plates, bowls, cups, etcetera", Kakuzu explained to his teammate.

"Wait, the bitch is smashing our plates?" Hidan asked.

"… I think so".

"I don't see anyone in the kitchen…" Itachi had activated his Sharingan.

"Ghosts might not give off Chakra signatures", Kisame answered.

"There's nothing we can do, just sit tight and we'll assess the damage in the morning", Pain ordered, not wanting to put anyone at risk. Hidan had taken to the corner, praying for protection from Jashin.

"Hidan?" Deidara called.

"Shh… just let him", Kakuzu said. He was used to this behaviour from Hidan. And even though Kakuzu said he had no belief in Jashin, or any god for that matter, he secretly hoped Hidan's prayers were answered.

Shattering continued for a while, like the entity was throwing the same things several times. After that, there was the otherworldly chatter and footsteps. This continued until daybreak, and all fell silent. Once they were convinced it was safe, each member made their way downstairs to assess the damage.

_**Okay! I said only slightly scarier. But the next chapter will be the start of the more gruesome horror again! Hope you all liked this chapter! Thanks for reading! :D**_


	5. The Prayer Fallen On Deaf Ears

_**We meet again… (Evil laughter)**_

_**Anyway, I was just so happy with the reviews this story got after chapter four, that I had to keep writing! I was at school when I checked for reviews, and squealed when I saw the new ones. The other students are like 'I wanna read!' Thank you so much for the support so far, everyone! Anyways, hope you all like this chapter!**_

**Which One Is Next To Go?**

**Chapter V – The Prayer Fallen On Deaf Ears**

There were shards of what were once dinner plates strewn all across the floor. Cupboards were open and half off their hinges. Basically, it looked like a bomb had hit it.

"That fucker! Messing up our kitchen!" Hidan yelled, earning slow nods.

"We'll just have to clean up", Konan sighed, grabbing a broom from the lounge room. She got to work, cleaning the debris.

"I'll help. Go and see if the front door will open", Pain ordered, grabbing the dustpan and broom.

The others nodded. Hidan fetched his scythe from his room and quickly returned. If the door wouldn't open, he would just have to break it.

"Still locked", Itachi stated, twisting the handle.

"We'll just fucking force it open!" Hidan declared, readying his scythe. As he went in for the hack, there was a thunderous bang from the back of the house.

"What was that?" Deidara asked, jolting from the sudden loud noise.

"Dunno. Is everyone downstairs?" Sasori asked, looking around.

"Don't act like you don't already now! We know it's a fucking ghost, so stop asking!" Hidan snapped. Moodiness was not unusual for the Jashinist, so no one was really fazed by his outburst. And he was right, anyway.

"Wait, not everyone is here", Kisame commented.

"Yeah, he's right. Where's Kakuzu?" Deidara asked.

"Kakuzu, you bastard! Stop playing stupid fucking jokes!" Hidan called to his teammate. No response. There was another loud bang from near the bedrooms.

"Kakuzu!" Kisame called.

Before a response was heard, there was another inhuman scream. Just like the one from the night before. This time it went on for a minute, stopping every few seconds as though whoever – or whatever – was making the sound was taking a breath.

"Not again!" Sasori yelled out. The screaming was rather reminiscent of a banshee, actually. As though reading Sasori's thoughts, Deidara spoke up.

"Hey, don't banshee screams herald death…?" The blond glanced around at the others. Sensing danger, they all bolted upstairs.

Barging into Kakuzu's room, the money loving Akatsuki member was nowhere in sight.

"Kakuzu! Quit fucking hiding! This isn't funny, damnit!" Hidan cursed his partner. Still, there was no response.

"Kakuzu, you want more money?" Kisame called out. Silence.

"If that didn't work, nothing will. He'll turn up, don't worry", Itachi reassured the group.

"We should go downstairs and help clean up the mess", Sasori suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and left Kakuzu's room.

It took several hours to repair the damage done to the kitchen. Before long, it was lunchtime. No one was really hungry, though.

"If Zetsu were here, he'd be asking for lunch right now…" Deidara sighed, sitting down on the couch in the lounge room with the others.

"He's not here though. We have to accept that", Pain replied. Everyone seemed so down. Death had been something of normality to the Akatsuki before, but only because it had made sense. Zetsu's death was unexplainable.

The day was spent moping around quietly. Conversations were kept to a minimum and no one left the lounge room if they didn't have to. This was so strange for them. Being so quiet and afraid. Usually they were the ones who were feared. And now, the mighty Akatsuki were being terrorized by what most would consider not real. Kakuzu still hadn't turned back up. Although no one would admit it, they didn't think he would turn up again anyway.

Day turned into night as the sun set below the horizon. It was now dinner time, and Konan got up to prepare dinner for everyone.

"I'll go with you. We can't have anyone alone now, can we?" Pain stood up. Most knew that Pain and Konan shared a special bond and no one asked any questions.

Silence remained in the lounge room for a while after Pain and Konan went into the kitchen.

"Hey, I totally forgot to force the door open! Deidara! Let's force the door open!" Hidan declared. The blond nodded in agreement and followed the Jashinist to the door.

"I know I left my scythe right here… Damn, where the fuck did it go?" Hidan mumbled, eyes scanning around for his prized weapon. Hidan had left it downstairs when they all went up to Kakuzu's room earlier that day, and as far as he knew that's where it stayed.

"Anyone seen my scythe?" Hidan called out to the rest of the Akatsuki. The others shook their heads slowly. Suddenly there was a scream from the kitchen. But this was human, and very familiar…

"Konan!" Everyone yelled, running into the kitchen to investigate.

"What happened?" Kisame asked urgently. Konan slowly pointed at the floor. Everyone's eyes drifted to where she was pointing to see… Pain. He was just laying there on his stomach, eyes wide open.

"Holy shit", Hidan managed to whisper. Sasori slowly approached their leader

"This isn't funny…" Sasori spoke quietly. Pain did not respond. Sasori went up to him and felt his neck for a pulse on the side facing away from the others.

"Shit", he immediately withdrew his hand, and there was blood on his fingers.

"Oh, fuck", Hidan said when he saw the familiar red liquid. Never was blood a more unwelcome sight.

"Here goes…" Sasori turned Pain's body over. There was a pool of blood on the floor.

"Oh, god…" Deidara's hands flew up to his mouth. Pain's throat was slit deep right across the carotid veins, the major arteries in the neck that carry blood to the head. He died of blood loss within a matter of moments.

"Pain…" Konan was trembling and close to breaking down. Deidara walked over and did his best to calm her down.

"There's no way we could've helped him in time…" Itachi said solemnly.

"What happened?" Kisame asked softly. Konan looked up at him, tears in her amber eyes.

"We were talking, and I had my back turned. All of a sudden, I heard gurgling and choking noises and I turned around to see him fall to the floor. That's when I screamed out", she stuttered, Deidara patting her back sympathetically. Hidan clenched his fists and bared his teeth in seething anger.

"You hear me, you fucker? I swear I'll be the one to fucking send you to hell! I'll send you back to where you fucking came from, you fucker!" Hidan yelled out, pink eyes filled with rage and… tears?

"Damn you. Jashin will be your demise. I'll be your demise… you're so gone…" He continued his rant weakly.

Itachi lowered his head, grabbing a sheet from the lounge room and covering their leader's corpse. No one was hungry anymore, and no one wanted to stay in the kitchen.

"We have to bury him", Kisame said.

"It's too dark outside. It has to wait until tomorrow. Sasori?" Itachi turned to the puppet man.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind stitching up leader's throat? It's the honourable thing to do".

"Of course".

Sasori spent a little while repairing Pain's throat, so they could keep the body inside until tomorrow, when they would bury him. Deidara stood with him while the others sat quietly in the lounge room consoling a distraught Konan.

"Alright. Deidara?" Sasori turned to his partner.

"Hm?"

"If you don't mind, could you wipe the floor clean?"

"Yes sir. I understand". It was so unusual, the way they were talking so kindly to one another. No fights had broken out for days, and everyone was being kind to each other. Deidara wiped the kitchen marble floor clean and Sasori carried Pain's sheet-laden body into the lounge room.

"This isn't right. We shouldn't have to suffer two deaths within a matter of days", Deidara said, taking a seat on the floor.

"We shouldn't be suffering through this in the first place! This, this… _thing _enjoys our misery, and it feeds of our negative energy! It's not a spirit, it's a fucking demon! Maybe more than one!" Hidan said, eyes drifting to everyone one by one.

"… We'll leave tomorrow, no matter what. After we bury leader, we leave", Itachi said, glancing down at the sheet-laden corpse of their fallen leader.

"Agreed. Tonight, we all stay downstairs", Kisame said, "We all remain safe together".

"Yes".

"Wait, what about Kakuzu!" Hidan asked.

"… He might have already escaped somehow. I'm sure we'll find him when we escape", Sasori replied. He knew that this was a lie, but anything to keep the Jashinist calm.

"… Fine".

It was 10.30, and the Akatsuki were all still downstairs. The lights were on, and everyone was completely silent. It was surprising, because usually something should've happened by now. Maybe the demon – or demons – were giving them some peace after murdering their leader?

*Bump* Came sudden noise from the back of the house. Obviously, these fiends wouldn't be so merciful.

"Make it stop…" Deidara mumbled. Deidara was affected by Pain's death quite badly, and no one was in the mood to deal with more of this.

The night would be a long one.

_**So, we've reached more horror. This chapter was interesting for me to write. Next time, night four! Thank you for reading, and I'll update as soon as I can! :D**_


	6. The Fourth Night And Darkest Day

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Well, it's been a while since I last updated. I've been busy with school and other things. But oh well, here is chapter 6! I'd like to thank everyone who has supported this fanfic thus far, and without you all I wouldn't have the motivation to keep writing. Thanks!**_

_**Well, enjoy! :D**_

**Which One Is Next To Go?**

**Chapter VI – The Fourth Night and Darkest Day**

This was all too unwelcome. After suffering through the deaths of two comrades and the disappearance of one, the last thing anyone in the Akatsuki needed was another restless night.

It was around 11.30, and for the past hour there had been footsteps and inhuman voices echoing through the upper levels of the house.

"I can't stand this… I wish we'd never come to this place… I want to go now…" Konan was curled up on the couch, rocking backwards and forwards. No one dared leave the lounge room, and all sat quietly and close to each other to bring out a sense of security, even if it wasn't going to work.

"We'll try tomorrow, Konan. Just try to sleep", Itachi soothed. Besides Pain, Itachi was the best at calming people down. Slowly Konan closed her eyes and relaxed, a solitary tear falling from her eyes.

"She's right. We should've never come here. Now we're all being taken out one by one until there's no one left! We're all going to die!" Sasori yelled, completely out of character for him.

"No, we're not! We'll get through this, just calm down!" Kisame snapped back, and all fell silent for a moment. They wanted to believe they would make it through, live to see sunlight again and hunt more Tailed Beasts, but there was little, if any, hope.

"Guys, are you all sitting down?" Deidara asked, panic evident in his voice.

"Yes, why?" Hidan asked, turning to the blond. Deidara said nothing and merely pointed to the other side of the lobby.

"What the fuck?" Hidan said in surprise, sitting up straight and earning attention from the others to the sight most undesirable. There was a pitch black silhouette standing perfectly still just metres away from the lounge area. Human in shape, it stood straight and perfect.

"Holy shit", Kisame said, aghast.

The figure said nothing as it inched closer to the group and members sitting closest to it scrambled to bring distance further.

"What the fuck do you want!" Hidan snarled, pink eyes wide with anger and… fear?

The being said nothing and lifted its arm. Slowly, it moved its arm out and stretched its hand until it was pointing directly at… Sasori?

"W-what? ME!" Sasori stuttered, feeling more intimidated than before.

The being said nothing and continued to point for at least another minute. Then, it just abruptly disappeared. Not faded away, just vanished within the blink of an eye.

"… I am now thoroughly fucking creeped out", Hidan muttered, earning a nod from Deidara.

"Why did it just point at me? What did I do?" Sasori asked, glancing at everyone. No one could answer him, and merely shrugged and shook their heads.

Everything fell silent for about three minutes after that, and the Akatsuki were beginning to relax slightly. Which is why the next incidence terrified them badly.

The house suddenly echoed with ghostly mocking laughter. Everyone stifled a scream and huddled closer on instinct. The demons found their suffering funny, like some sort of game. They enjoyed the fear that the once mighty Akatsuki felt. As soon as the laughter died down, Hidan seethed, fists clenched so tightly his fingernails dug into his palm, drawing blood.

"FUCK OFF! YOU HEAR ME? GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He raged, standing up in defiance.

The laughter echoed once again. Though not quite as loud as the first time.

"_You dare try to challenge me. Such harsh threats, where are your manners?_" A mocking, other-worldly voice asked, no source for the voice visible.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"_I'm so hurt. Just remember who's in charge here. I might pick you off next if you don't watch your mouth_".

Hidan didn't reply. He couldn't die, he was immortal. But the others… he didn't want to be alone. He had to watch out for them too.

The demon had probably had enough of teasing them for the time being, and stopped talking to the Akatsuki. All was still until around 2.00. Only Itachi, Hidan, and Sasori were still awake.

"Guys, look over there", Sasori said shakily, lifting his arm and pointing to the back door of the house. Since it was glass you could see outside from the lounge room.

"Oh shit", Hidan nearly yelled, hiding slightly from his position on the couch. Zetsu was standing outside, palms pressed to the glass with a sad look on his face.

"We have to let him in!" Sasori yelled.

"Have you lost your mind! Zetsu's dead! That's not really him", Hidan snapped back in a hissed out whisper.

"It's merely his after image. Imprinted on the Earth, doomed to wander like a lost puppy", Itachi said quietly.

"… That's really depressing, Itachi. Should we try to send off his spirit?" Deidara spoke up, surprising the others. He had woken up when Hidan yelled about seeing Zetsu before.

"He'll leave when he is ready. Don't worry, just go back to sleep", Itachi soothed. Usually Itachi and Deidara got along terribly. It was somewhat surprising to see them being so nice to each other.

Zetsu stood there sadly until early hours of the morning, and disappeared slowly with the rising sun. It was 6.30, and slowly growing brighter outside. Itachi, Hidan, Sasori and Deidara had not gone back to sleep, and the others were beginning to wake up.

"Morning", Kisame said, yawning.

Konan slowly opened her eyes and instantly began tearing up when she saw Pain's sheet laden body on the floor.

"Guys, we should bury him now", she managed to whisper hoarsely, gesturing to Pain. The others agreed and Itachi and Kisame lifted the body onto the table. Sasori made a wooden coffin quickly so he could have a proper burial. Deidara and Hidan went outside to dig a grave next to Zetsu's flowery body. Konan engraved a tombstone and folded paper flowers as an offering. Everyone had their own little jobs, and followed through without complaints.

The funeral was quick, and there was no wake this time. No one was in any mood to do anything. They all sat by the two graves until midday, silently watching the grayish clouds cross the sky.

"I'm going to the bathroom", Konan announced, standing up. The others just nodded and she left without another word.

About an hour later, she still hadn't returned.

"… I should go check and see if she's alright. Konan must be affected badly by leader's death. We need to all support each other through this difficult time", Itachi stated, standing up.

"I'll come too", Deidara stood up quickly and followed Itachi into the house.

"I'm really worried about Konan, because she really cared about Pain. Also Kakuzu, because we don't know where he is", Deidara said, following Itachi up the stairs. The downstairs bathroom door was wide open, so she wasn't in there.

"Don't worry. Kakuzu will turn up and Konan will be okay", Itachi replied as they reached the end of the corridor and made it to the bathroom door, which was shut.

"Konan, are you in there? Are you okay?" Deidara knocked on the door. There was no reply. Deidara looked back at Itachi with a worried look and Itachi nodded. This was no time to be modest, they had to make sure she was okay. Deidara opened the bathroom door and walked in. But Konan wasn't in there.

"Strange. Where did she go?" Deidara shrugged, and walked out. Both he and Itachi made their way back down the corridor, and Deidara happened to glance into her room with its door wide open.

"Oh god. Itachi…" Deidara managed to mutter, and Itachi looked in too, averting his eyes at the sight.

She was there. Limp body swaying slowly in midair, neck caught in a noose tied to the ceiling beam. A fallen chair lay beneath her.

"Oh, Konan…"

_***Sobs* I'm sorry for killing Konan off :'(. She's one of my favourite characters. I don't hate anyone in Akatsuki, this is just all in the name of a worthy horror fanfic. So, like? Hate? Please review. :)**_


	7. The Pledge

**Hello!**

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. But my laptop is now back in action and I'm ready to write again! **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed up to this point. I wouldn't have continued if it weren't for your constant support. Thanks!**

**So here it is! Chapter 7!**

**Please, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 – The Pledge**

Itachi slowly walked up to Konan's lifeless body. Cutting the rope with a kunai, he gently caught her as she fell. Deidara followed quickly, whimpering ever so softly.

"Do you think they made her do this?" The blond asked gently.

"… No, I don't. She truly loved Pain, you know that? She couldn't bear to lose another comrade. This whole tragedy had taken its toll, and she couldn't bear it. Sadly, she just couldn't cope", Itachi said, biting his upper lip. It had been a long time since he had felt this. The sting of tears threatening to escape, the lump in the back of his throat… Itachi pledged he wouldn't cry again. And now he was failing.

Aside from Kisame, Itachi never really befriended anyone in the Akatsuki. Sure he acted nice, and still spoke, but they weren't really true friends. Konan came closest after that. She was a sweet person, and always kind to everyone.

"Itachi? Are you okay?" Deidara asked, kneeling down. Itachi nodded numbly in response.

The blond wasn't very smart, but he could tell that Itachi wasn't really okay. But he decided to leave it. Pursuing the matter would only make it worse. Instead he looked around her room slowly.

"Hey, Itachi? Look at this", Deidara pointed to an unfolded piece of paper on the floor. Itachi scooped it up and scanned his eyes along.

"A suicide note…?"

_Dearest comrades, please forgive me. I know I'm not very strong, and I know I let my emotions blind me. I was a burden. Please don't mourn for me. I was too weak, and I'm so very sorry. But can you please do me one last favour…? Get out of here. Survive, and run away. I couldn't make it but you can. Cooperate, and escape this hell. I know you can do it. After all, you are all very strong. Thank you, and I'm sorry.__ Love, Konan._

"She was so considerate, even up to the bitter end", Deidara bowed his head as a sign of respect.

"Konan… I swear, we will escape. You hear me? This is my pledge. I swear by my very being we will survive". Itachi said. Deidara, at that moment, saw not just the Uchiha prodigy, the clan killer, the cold stoic man he knew… he saw Itachi, his friend, his teammate, and now his role model.

"I swear too! This is my pledge! Konan, your wish will not be ignored. We will get out of here. For your sake, we will work together and escape!" Deidara announced.

Itachi broke the news to everyone. And that very same day they buried her next to her soul mate. That was now three members gone and one MIA. Although they doubted he was still alive either.

"We're going to break the door down! All of us, combining our strength! Together, we can beat these sons-of-bitches!" Hidan cheered, everyone fist pumping the air. New enthusiasm and motivation burning in their hearts. They had a cause, a pledge to follow through. There was no turning back and surrendering.

It was now late afternoon. The five remaining Akatsuki stood before the menacing double doors. Their window of freedom. Kisame started with a Water Shark Bomb Jutsu. The doors didn't even budge.

"Grr… Not quite strong enough".

Itachi went next. He used Amaterasu, the fabled flame supposed to be able to burn through almost anything. Apparently, this door was one of the things he couldn't burn.

"…"

Hidan took to punching the door. His knuckles bloodied, leaving stains on the deep brown wood. His efforts were in vain.

"Fuck you!"

Deidara threw bird after bird of exploding clay, attempting to blow the massive door off of its hinges. It was like the door was made of steel, or something even stronger. It didn't even so much as dent.

"Damnit, explode!"

It was Sasori's turn. But the redhead refused to move.

"Sasori?" Deidara looked at his partner with concern. Sasori's brown eyes were wide open with fright and he trembled slightly. In a split second, he took off like a frightened rabbit up the stairs and into his room. Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara followed him quickly.

Sasori's door slammed shut just as he ran in, the others not quite making it in time.

"Sasori!" Hidan rattled the door handle. Realizing it was locked from the inside, he took to trying to tackle the door down. Sasori's terrified voice rang out loudly.

"NO! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY! NO!"

Then there was the sickening sound of a knife piercing. And all fell silent. Hidan resumed beating the door will all his might. Apparently whatever it was keeping the door shut decided to let them in and Hidan nearly fell over when the door swung open just as he slammed into it again.

"Sasori!" Deidara ran in. Sasori was sitting slumped on the bed. There was blood dripping from his mouth and staining the bed sheets. But strangest of all…

There was a wooden puppet sitting in front of him. The puppet was quite small. Probably not used for combat, but rather practice and skill enhancement. It was holding a dagger up… piercing Sasori's chest. His heart. The only part of him that was still remotely human and could kill him.

Deidara couldn't take it anymore. He let the tears fall. He let his sobs escape his lips. He let the scream out.

"SASORI!"

_**Sorry this one isn't as scary as it should be. I'm trying to get back into the groove. Thank you so much for being patient for the update. Next chapter I'm going to put my plan into action, the first death idea that this story had and was developed from. I've actually had it in my mind for a few months now. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)**_


	8. The Insanity Is Inescapable

_**Hello my minions… (Evil snickering)**_

_**No, just kidding. Hey all! I believe I owe an apology. I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm very sorry. I've had a lot on my mind lately and I haven't had very much time to spare. Oh, and I'm trying to get over writer's block. I wanted this chapter to turn out awesome. Well, anyways, I have a new laptop and motivation! Time to write again! Please, enjoy.**_

**Chapter 8 – The Insanity Is Inescapable**

It had been a month since Sasori's demise. Only Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara remained. Kakuzu was still missing, and they had no idea whether he had escaped or… never mind.

"Food is running low… I'm not sure what we can do", Kisame sounded very grave. They were lucky that they had stocked up on food upon arrival. Most was frozen in the massive freezer and there was fruit and stuff in the fridge.

"Who cares? If the demons don't kill us, we'll starve. Either way, it's over", Hidan muttered. He had long since lost his motivation.

Every night since Sasori's death, it had been the same thing. Mindless chatter echoing through the halls. Footsteps. The occasional flicker of movement in the corner of one's eyes. There had been no screams.

However, the scariest thing was…

The four remaining had seen the four that had died. Outside, just like Zetsu the first time. Without fail, every single night since Sasori's demise. Pain constantly pointing to his throat and struggling. Konan had both hands clutched around her throat. Zetsu had his palms pressed against the glass rather forlornly, seemingly lamenting that he had never made it inside. Sasori had both his hands placed on his chest, where his heart was, and blood dripped from his mouth. Their spirits were lost, and it was tormenting to the remaining Akatsuki.

"I'm not sure how much more I can take…" Deidara was sitting on the couch, in the fetal position, with his face buried in his knees.

"Don't give up. Please Deidara, we need to stay strong. We _will _get out of here, okay?" Itachi comforted the blonde, whose shoulders were wracking ever so slightly.

"… Let's do something to take our minds off this. It's four in the afternoon, so we're fine for now!" Kisame enthused. He tried to remain optimistic, for the sake of the other three.

"What do you have in mind?" Deidara asked softly, frowning.

"I… have no idea".

"Hey, you know I still haven't found my scythe. The fuckers have hidden it, and I'm going to find it", Hidan stood up.

"Not alone, Hidan. Take someone with you", Itachi warned.

"Deidara?" Hidan looked over at the blonde.

"… Alright, let's find your scythe".

Itachi and Kisame remained in the lounge area, chatting calmly.

"So… do you have any idea where to start?" Deidara asked the older Akatsuki member, earning a shrug.

"I was sorta hoping that my sixth sense would help. I've had that scythe for so long, that I just hoped it would call to me".

"… Do you really think we'll get out of here?" Deidara asked abruptly, changing the topic completely.

"Huh? Of course! We will get out of here! Once I have my scythe back, I'll hack the door down no sweat! Those fuckers can't keep us locked in here forever!" Hidan shouted, and Deidara allowed himself to smile.

"Okay".

"… Do you hear something?" Hidan suddenly asked.

"Real funny…"

"No, I mean it. Listen…"

There was a strange scratching noise, or tearing. Deidara saw white particles in the air, and some landed on his shoulder.

"What the…?" He looked up, and saw what was causing the disturbance. The ceiling, a crack was forming. Spreading at quite a rapid pace, he stifled a shout. Hidan noticed, and frowned.

"Bloody old house is falling apart", he muttered. At that moment, the ceiling opened in that spot completely and a dark object came tumbling down. Hidan reacted quickly, moving forward and pushing Deidara out of the way. The dark object landed on top of Hidan, causing him to fall on his stomach. Deidara coughed from the dust of the part of the ceiling that fell, as did Hidan. Once it was all clear, Deidara regarded the object that had fallen, and instantly screamed. And once Hidan realized what exactly had fallen on him, his screams erupted through the house.

"Hidan! Deidara!" Kisame and Itachi came running, slowing to a stop when the witnessed the scene before them.

"Oh my god", Itachi's hand flew up to his mouth, and Kisame averted his eyes, closed them, and lowered his head.

Kakuzu. Or at least, what was left of him. The black garments he once wore were slightly tattered, and covered in dust. He wasn't quite a skeleton, but was certainly not easily recognizable. He appeared to be mummified, a grotesque sight indeed. Some of his skin had decayed completely, revealing bone. He had been dead for a while, but not so long as he was still in the process of decaying. In his left hand, he still clutched a briefcase. The side of his head was smashed in, most likely the cause of death. A repulsive scent clung to him, and remained stagnant in the air.

Deidara promptly vomited, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Hidan's screams did not cease. He wriggled his way from underneath the corpse, and scrambled away. Nothing could erase that trauma, nothing could heal his mind after an experience like that. He cried unashamedly, heavy sobs wracking his shoulders and hurting his ribs.

"H-Hidan, are you… o-okay?" Deidara stuttered, recovering from being sick and tears still falling from his eyes.

"I… No… No… NO! I'M NOT FUCKING OKAY! THAT WAS THE LAST FUCKING STRAW! THIS TIME, THE FUCKER IS GOING TO SUFFER _BADLY_! I'LL TEAR HIM APART LIMB FROM BLOODY FUCKING LIMB! HE WILL _REGRET _THIS!" Hidan seethed, his pink eyes bloodshot and more fierce than a tailed beast.

"_I won't regret anything…_" The same voice that had tormented them before replied, calm and cool. Hidan snapped.

"FUCK YOU! I'M GOING TO _END _YOU! YOU WILL DISAPPEAR, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I FUCKING DO!"

"_No. See, you threatening me, that's your last act. And now, you are through_".

Unexpectedly and received with shock from the other three, ghostly hands rose from the floorboards and clutched Hidan. Moaning noises accompanied their arrival, and an almost unbearable sensation of sheer evil, far worse than any of them had ever felt before, was clear in their presence. It chilled the Akatsuki to the bone.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Get off! GET OFF!" Hidan freaked out. The hands didn't listen, gripping him tighter. Deidara rushed to help him, only to be pushed back by some invisible force. The other two tried the same thing, only to have the same thing happen to them.

"HIDAN!" Deidara screamed, tormented by the other Akatsuki's own screams of fear and panic. Hidan suddenly ignited into ghostly blue flames, peeling his skin away and burning his very being. The hands, their job nearly complete, gripped him still tighter and suddenly he was gone. He disappeared, along with the disembodied hands. There was silence.

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE HIM?" Deidara screamed, demanding an answer. There was none, for all of a few moments.

"_Oh, you're asking me? Well, I sent him away… to where I came from. Right this moment, I'd say demons are torturing him, enjoying themselves. Fitting for a murderer and follower of a cult, am I right?_" The voice answered, still as cool and calm as before.

"You bastard…" Deidara raged, fists clenched and his entire body trembling with anger, fear, and horror.

"Deidara, we have to get out of here. C'mon, we have to escape!" Kisame grabbed the blonde's arm, dragging him away. Deidara let his pent up emotions free, sobs erupting from him and tears clouding his vision. Kisame guided him through the house, and followed Itachi out the back door.

"Let's go", Itachi said quietly, and led the other two out into the soon-to-be dark maze of plants and their fallen comrades' spirits.

_**Okay, plan executed and hopefully received with fear and enjoyment. I hope this was worth the long wait. I know what to write next, so hopefully it won't take long. Also… thank you so much to those who have supported this story so far. Without your words of encouragement and praise, I wouldn't have continued. Thank you so much. Please review and continue the motivation! :D**_


	9. The Darkness

_**Hello fellow horror enthusiasts. I'm sorry that updates keep taking so long. School is over for the year, and I'm now on holidays. I'll finish this story real soon. This is the second last chapter. Please enjoy! :)**_

_**Note: Try listening to soundtracks from the group 'Midnight Syndicate' while reading. It kinda sets the mood :) **_

**Chapter 9 – The Darkness**

Deidara stumbled slightly, blindly being led by Kisame through the impenetrable darkness. They had to get away from the house, no matter what they couldn't stay there any longer. The darkness seemed to swallow them as they ran desperately deeper into the forestation, hungry for more death.

Although the sun still shone, its comforting rays were consumed by the surrounding forest, like a black hole swallowed the light. It was cold, freezing, and Deidara was almost certain that it wasn't just because there was barely any sunlight. And there wouldn't be any of it at all in just half an hour or so. Wandering around helplessly in the dark, stalked by an entity beyond reach yet so dangerously close, and thirsting for their blood. Would they survive the night?

"What do we do, Itachi?" Kisame's uncharacteristically feeble question broke Deidara's train of thought.

"… Just keep moving. We will get as far away from the house as possible and escape", the raven answered. Deidara could easily pick up on the uncertainty in his voice.

This was really bad. They were trapped and being hunted down. It would only take a few more hours. They were done. Deidara slowed down.

"Hey, we will get out of here. We will, okay?" Kisame tugged at Deidara's arm gently, coaxing him to keep moving forward.

What was the point? Even if they escaped, what were they to do? The other Akatsuki were gone, and they were lost. Even if they got out, they were only going to be caught and tried by their abandoned villages. Either way, it spelt death. They were going to _die_.

Despite all these thoughts, Deidara didn't voice them. The others were remaining optimistic, so he couldn't afford to give up. Though deep down, he knew the others were aware of what was going to happen eventually.

"It's dark", Itachi noted. Deidara looked up at the sky, startled. He hadn't even realized that much time had passed.

"I wonder how far we have gone. How far have we run? Why does it feel like we haven't gotten anywhere?" Deidara asked, slightly panicking. That tree looked really familiar. They had definitely passed it before. Either that or he was really losing the plot. Deidara actually hoped that it was the latter. The situation might not seem as bad to him, if he were crazy.

"I see something", Itachi suddenly broke the silence. His Sharingan was active, and he gazed directly into some densely forested portion of the land.

"What?" Kisame asked, trying to sound apathetic. The hope was evident in his voice, no matter how hard he tried to disguise it.

"A… person? I think? I can't see very well…" Itachi squinted. That was weird. The Sharingan never failed in clarity like that. Even if it were another ninja, they wouldn't be able to hide from all-seeing eyes. Deidara felt something in the pit of his stomach. Was it dread? Fear?

"I don't see anything", Kisame replied, "how can you not see, though?"

Itachi shook his head, unable to provide an explanation. Could the blindness be too unnerving for him? The usually stoic Uchiha was so adapted to being able to see everything in fine detail, complete and perfect. Now, he was just as blind as the others. And he was not handling it well, far as Deidara could see. The stoic façade was in place, but Deidara could still see. The almost undetectable quiver of his lips… the subtle shift of his body from left to right… the way his hands would ball up into fists, and loosen ever slightly…

He was _afraid_.

"I'll go see… Deidara, let go of my arm", Kisame said calmly. Deidara refused. There was no way in hell that he would allow another one of his teammates to walk away, when what awaited them was certain immediate death. They could prolong their lives, if even by a few minutes. A few minutes could make all the difference. Why hurry to die?

"I'll be okay, just let go. I can fight", Kisame said. Even if he could fight, was capable of defence, would it still help? This wasn't any typical everyday adversary. This _thing _had no emotion, not an ounce of remorse. No hesitation. No fear of being hurt. Nothing. It did not display any human behaviour. Yet it was real. And very dangerous. Just like any other enemy, in that respect. All the benefits, none of the weaknesses.

There was a slight hiss, and rustle in the shrubbery. Kisame assumed a defensive position, while Itachi was still recovering from the horror that he was just as blind as the other two now. The hiss slowly lowered in pitch, becoming a low menacing growl. It grew quieter, and eventually silence reigned. Kisame lowered his guard. Deidara slowly loosened his grip on Kisame's arm. They were safe… at least, they thought.

"We should keep moving… let's go…" Deidara said quietly, so he would not risk ruining the temporary silence and anger their hunter. Yes, Deidara acknowledged it as a hunter. Kisame nodded and made to move forward.

It happened quickly. The shadows before them moved like black lightning, snaring Kisame in a deadly wrap. He was pulled away with amazing force, back into the shadows. Deidara had lost his grip on Kisame's arm in the suddenness of the assault. There was a shout from Kisame, a string of profanities that was more suited to Hidan's manner of language. The shadows laughed, in a mocking way. Like Kisame was nothing more than a child throwing a tantrum, and it was the superior adult, taking no notice of such behaviour. The laughing stopped as sudden as it had begun.

There was a sickening crunch.

Kisame's shouts were silenced.

Itachi flinched, while Deidara stood frozen in shock. And that was it. Kisame was gone, hunted and annihilated just like the others. The laugh resounded again, mocking. Was it for Kisame's death? Or for them?

"We're next", Deidara suddenly blurted.

"No, we run. We run, and we escape", Itachi snapped back. Deidara cringed at the harshness in his tone. Itachi was the calm one, always the rational thinker. But he'd snapped. He'd had enough, and he wanted out completely. The trees softly whispered behind them. But Deidara took no notice, until he distinguished something understandable, no louder yet different from the whispers of the wind in the trees.

"Run".

He didn't hesitate.

"Itachi? Where are you!" Deidara screamed into the darkness. He had lost Itachi in his mad sprint, trying to find safety. His voice echoed, disturbing the still darkness. There was no answer. As he tried to catch his breath, he slowed to a walk and took in his surroundings a little better. This forest was perplexing. It all looked the same. Every damn tree, every damn stick on the ground, every damn bush…

Deidara's eyes darted around and his senses were on high alert, searching for any sign of anyone around. A faint light source, people talking, the sounds of others… Then his heart skipped a beat. Barely discernible in the darkness, there was a structure before him. It was completely dark, but maybe the tenants were asleep. He could seek help. Sure, he was a wanted criminal, but even if they summoned the ANBU and he was caught… It would be better than this.

"Hello! I need help!" He shouted, as loud as he could. As he approached the house, he still couldn't hear anything.

"Hello!" He shouted again, walking up to the back door. It was a glass sliding door. He inhaled sharply and peered inside.

And then he screamed, angry, frustrated, and terribly afraid.

Right back where he had begun.

_**Okay. Hope this was at least half worth the wait. Again, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages. Also sorry that this chapter wasn't very long. I couldn't really drag it out too far without it getting boring. Well, hope you all enjoyed this chap. Next, the final chapter. Until then…**_


	10. The End Of Akatsuki

_**Hi guys. Sorry about the wait for this one. I know it's almost been an entire year. This year was my last one in high school and I needed to throw myself into studying. I know it's not a very good excuse and I really shouldn't have taken this long, so I'm sorry. I really hope you guys like this, the final chapter. Please, enjoy :)**_

_**Chapter 10 – The End of Akatsuki**_

Deidara sat in the corner of the lobby, in the fetal position. He was tired. So very tired. The time spent in this house from hell had taken its toll.

He wouldn't see the sun rise again.

He wouldn't see his comrades again.

He would cease to exist tonight…

… And he resigned himself to that fact.

What was the point of continuing anyway? Everyone was gone. Dead. The Akatsuki were no more.

He brought his knees closer to his chest, too numb to even cry anymore. There was no point.

His dull eyes lifted to the door. He knew what he would see, but he didn't care.

The figures stood there, as if trying to enter the house, but unable to. That was probably the case.

Figure one. Zetsu stood there, his ghastly form same as the first time. His palms pressed against the glass, longing to come into the house he never had the chance to.

_Poisoned._

Figure two. Pain. He clutched at his throat and struggled, reliving that horrific moment of his demise, even though he was no longer alive.

_Throat slit._

Figure three. Konan grasped around her throat with her hands, replicating the noose that had cut off her airways and suffocated her.

_Suicide._

Figure four. Sasori clutched at the place in his chest where his heart was, blood seeping from his mouth.

_Stabbed through the heart._

Figure five. Kakuzu. He stood there at the glass, one hand placed on his head and the other pawing at the glass, trying to reach in to retrieve the briefcase of money he had attempted to escape with.

_Skull caved in._

Figure six. Kisame was there, limbs grotesque and twisted. His face gave away nothing but the intense pain of his final moments.

_Crushed._

Figure seven. Itachi was there. Deidara had not seen how Itachi met his end. His hair looked wet and he gasped for air as his palms pressed against the glass.

_Drowned._

The demon must have taken him and held him underwater out in the garden. There must be a pond or something out there.

Hidan was not present. He was completely removed from this world.

_Condemned._

Deidara could take no more of seeing his former comrades like that. He buried his face into his arms resting on his knees. He listened to the sound of his somehow steady breathing until his world went completely blank and he lost awareness.

An anonymous alert led the ANBU to follow a lead to that secluded house in the middle of nowhere. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, They found the blond Akatsuki curled up in the corner, broken and muttering about demons and death. He rocked back and forth slowly, trying to forget the nightmare of being there but submerged in the horror he had experienced.

They knew he would not be a threat.

As Deidara was subdued and taken away from the premises, a figure watched from a tall tree at the front of the house. His single showing eye observed the young Akatsuki member, too far gone to even try to escape. Suppose being taken away and potentially being executed was better than spending another minute in that house.

The figure spoke, as though relaying to himself the events of a story. There was no one around to hear him, but that didn't matter.

"It was easy enough to get them all here. Having all of them in the same place made it easier to eliminate them. I had no need for them to exist any longer…"

The figure jumped down and paced in front of the house.

"The genjutsu still proved too powerful for Itachi to detect… I suppose the better Uchiha won out".

He entered the now empty house.

"Seeing their comrades falling around them slowly but surely broke their spirits. I guess even the mighty Akatsuki had their breaking points."

He stood in front of the glass panel, eye sweeping over the unearthly forms of the members that had perished.

"It was my doing… A combination of fear and illusion allowed me to take you each out one by one. And you all still believed it was the acts of creatures of the underworld. However…"

He stared up at the ceiling, briefly looking at the hole where Kakuzu had fallen from.

"… One cannot deny the presence of evil here… Evil that I did not bring. After all, what happened to Hidan… was not my doing".

And he disappeared, as the spirits of the fallen Akatsuki faded in the light of the rising sun.

_**Again, I'm sorry this took too long guys. I really hope it was worth the wait, and you all enjoyed the conclusion of Which One Is Next To Go. To each of you, a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, and may we meet again when I write another horror. My writing has improved in this past year, and I can promise another scary story better written than this one eventually. If any of you have any ideas, feel free to message me and share. May we meet again, everyone :) **_


End file.
